warhawkfandomcom-20200222-history
Zones (game mode)
__FORCETOC__ :This article is about Zones, the Game Mode. For information about the term "zone", as a noun indicating an area, see Zone (area). Instructions for Playing Zone Mode is all about capturing bases. However, once a base has been captured, players can “grow” the boundaries of the base by continuing to stay within its zone radius until it reaches its maximum "capture level". Once two zones are large enough, the bases will merge and provide more spawn points, more vehicles, and faster points accrued. In addition, large zones take longer to neutralize by the opposing team. If the enemy controls a base near yours, that will limit how large your zone can be, and limits the maximum "capture level" for the base. To win, your team must earn more points in either the allotted time, or earn enough points to achieve the score limit. Note: In Zone Mode, the number directly to the left of the ZONE score on the HUD is your team’s current point income based on the zones you currently control. Strategies for Winning In addition to following General Strategy advice... (the most common/useful/important tips are near the top) *'Don't stand next to the flag' - Once you've captured the zone up to level 1, you don't have to stand right next to the capture point to continue capturing the zone up to level 2 or 3. You merely have to stay within the bounds of the shaded circle on the map. Once it hits level 2, that circle gets bigger, so you have even more freedom. Don't stand by the capture point just asking to be killed when you don't have to. *'Control linked/contiguous zones' - You get the most points if your team has an unbroken linked chain of captured zones. So make sure you control the ones next to your home base and spanning-out from there. *'Capture using multiple teammates' - You can capture a zone a lot faster if you have teammates with you...the meter fills MUCH more quickly. You don't have to exit a jeep or tank to capture a zone. Nor do you have to be right next to the flag to do it, you just have to be within the colored circle on the map (once it appears). *'Push to the middle and take it' - You want to control more zones than the enemy, and often there's a middle base that if you take it, you're guaranteed to have more zones you can control than the enemy. However, the greatest value is when you're able to grow the zone around the middle base to level 3. *'Cut the enemy lines' - If they have an unbroken chain of zones and you can't push them back, or establish a significantly larger points income, go past their front lines, go to one of their bases closer to their home, and take it. This will cut their points income a lot. You can even go to their home base and reduce their points value from their home (you can't fully capture their home though). *'Capture first' - If you are capturing a base before the enemy has had a chance to capture any adjacent bases, you should be able to grow your base's zone to a larger size (level 2 or 3)...and larger zones prevent the enemy from creating a large zone next to you, which is good for you. If a nearby enemy zone is preventing you from growing your zone to a larger size, you're going to have go reduce the size of their zone (or capture it completely) before you're going to be able to increase in size. *'Keep checking the map' - Look for places where the enemy has cut your chain, or look for places where if you manage a capture you'll help create a chain for your team. *'Spawn at zones in jeopardy' - If you're spawning back into the game, spawn at a zone which is being taken down, so you have a chance to take it back. *'Spawn at new zones' - Sometimes it's good to spawn at new zones...because it may be it's being barely held from the enemy. Sometimes you can look at the map and you can tell that you guys are only barely holding onto a base (because you see a lot of enemy there). *'Defend away from the flag' - If you're defending a zone, hang back from the flag. Otherwise you'll be easily located and hit from the air, sniped, etc. By staying back, you're leaving it open for a warhawk to swoop in, land on the flag, and think they can take it unopposed...until you slam them with a tank shot or an RPG. *'Minimal defense' - It might be best to have just 1 defender per zone...but the minute you see an attack coming in, let people know on the mic so they can see if they can/should help, or will pay attention to see if you lived/died. If you get killed and you were the last person defending...of course try to re-spawn back there, but also get on the mic and say that the enemy is taking the base. Then your teammates will know even before they see the zone being neutralized on the map, and maybe they can get there before it becomes an enemy spawn point. *'Rally the team or go solo' - If your team isn't doing the "right" things...linking bases, cutting enemy links...rally them and say what you think they should concentrate on next. If they are doing the right think and don't seem to need more man-power...go solo, do what they're not doing...causing chaos with the enemy, taking down their bases, camping the enemy home base (& cutting it down in capture level), etc. *'Avoid Base Ravage' Category:Game Modes Category:Warhawk Glossary